


Then He Kissed Me

by a_summer_mind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Be gentle, Bets & Wagers, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Romance, and he doesn't even do much, mchanzo trash, prompts wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_summer_mind/pseuds/a_summer_mind
Summary: "Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him againI wanted to let him know that he was more than a friendI didn't know just what to doSo I whispered I love youHe said that he loved me tooAnd then he kissed meHe kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed beforeHe kissed me in a way that I want to be kissed forevermore"- Then He Kissed Me by The CrystalsIn any universe, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada are meant to share a kiss. Maybe more than one.___I’m writing short one-shots of different first-kiss scenarios! Enjoy!





	Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to write another fic on top of my other two WIPs? No. Am I gunna? Yer dang rootin-tootin right I am.
> 
> This is my first McHanzo/Overwatch fic, though I've read many and play the game a bit too much. This one-shot dump is to collect ideas that could turn into more maybe. I want to get better at the characterization before I dedicate myself to a long thing, ya feel?
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on my eclectic tumblr: https://a-summer-mammal.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to give me some prompts as well!
> 
> Criticism/feedback/ego-petting is always more than welcome <3
> 
> -Unbeta’d. I'm Southern but I sure as heck don't speak Japenese. Google is my only translator please help-

Hanzo hated parties, but as far as Genji’s usual went, this one wasn’t too bad.

He sat on the couch of their rented flat, sipping lazily on some sweet vodka mix his brother had made, and he begrudgingly enjoyed. He watched Genji’s friends and his green-haired brother chat and joke, some playing a card game and some others sitting close by. Hanzo wondered how Genji accumulated such a range of friends when they both went to a posh all-boys school, but he also knew his younger brother was far too resourceful for his own good.

The first floor space was larger than necessary for two high-schoolers but their father must keep appearances, lest anyone think they had sent their sons away for any reason other than fine schooling. Genji had decorated with anime posters and the odd stuffed Pachimari, but most of the furniture and accessories were chosen by Hanzo or their father. Blues, whites, golds and blacks; traditional and refined, but Hanzo never overlooked the importance of comfort. If he was going to spend his last year of high school here he may as well enjoy the temporary home.

A burst of laughter from the group brought Hanzo out of his thoughts and he sighed. The game was won, apparently by the younger Korean girl - who did not lose gracefully, Hanzo mused with a smile.

 

“HAH! GG, boys!” She winked, then high-fived the short-haired girl beside her.

 

“Smashing, love! We make a great team,” the British accent was immediately endearing, even if the lithe girl had far too much energy for Hanzo’s liking. “I’m going to refill, be back in a flash!”

The British girl - Lena, Hanzo heard as the Korean girl called after her - bounced swiftly off to the kitchen, where a wide variety of drinks and snacks lined the marble counter.

 

“Oniisan! Come, you like this game, right?” Genji was still sitting on the floor, a few friends surrounding him. There was a boy in green - apparently DJ’ing, as many party-goers were taking the break in card games to request songs - another young woman with a short bob and an Egyptian sweatshirt. Wrapped in her arms was a blonde woman with wise blue eyes, currently lecturing a young man whose back was to Hanzo. The red flannel the man wore was tight enough for Hanzo to admire the muscles in what looked to be a strong back, complete with broad shoulders. The view almost made up for the garish cowboy hat. 

 

“Depends on the game,” Hanzo replies, finishing his drink. The vodka at the bottom of the mix went down with a slight burn, but it warmed his belly. Maybe tonight he would indulge his younger brother.

 

“We’re starting up a game of BS,” Genji wore a mischievous smile. He knew how much his older brother loved games with a little bit of sneaking, a dash of deception. Hanzo also enjoyed that he was always the one to win.

 

With a small grin and a hum of acknowledgement, the older brother rose from the couch, making his way across to an open space on the other side of the circle. He sat and waited while Genji distributed the cards around the circle.

 

“I told you, Jesse, you’ll ruin yourself with all that smoking!” The young blonde had the face of an angel, besides the wrinkles that only added character as she glared at the boy in the hat.

 

“Plus your breath stinks, if we’re being honest,” the black-haired girl added, her chin resting on the top of the blonde’s head. Hanzo now recognized them both as Angela and Fareeha, 

 

“Ah, come on gals. Yer killin’ me here, let a man live!” There was a thick southern drawl, low and rumbling. The young man - Jesse - must be closer to his own age, Hanzo thought, if he smoked as much as they were scolding him for.

 

“It does not smell so bad, Jesse. Everyone in my family smokes something,” Genji replied. “Except myself, of course,” he winks at Angela before he too can be scolded. “Even Hanzo smokes cigarettes, though he hides it well.”

 

Eyes fall on the older brother now, and Hanzo gets his first good look at the cowboy Jesse.

 

A strong jaw, lightly scruffed with the start of a beard, framed by hair that was just a bit too long to be considered proper. Thin but well-shaped lips break into a slow smile and Hanzo feels his cheeks heat just the slightest bit. Damn Genji and all his attractive friends.

 

“Why hello there sugar, didn’t see you sit down. I don’t believe we’ve met yet.” The man is all long limbs and he reaches a hand between his widespread legs. “Jesse McCree, at your service,” he winks, and Hanzo’s cheeks get warmer. 

 

He will  _ not _ allow himself to stutter.

 

He takes the large hand before him and grips firmly. “Hanzo,” he offers, before swiftly letting go and sitting fully. He does his best to ignore the languid smile across from him.

 

“Alright lads, let get started,” Lena has her cards up, milling over her options. Quickly, everyone around the circle joins, and they begin.

 

One of Hanzo’s favorite things about the card game BS, which he had learned years ago from Genji after his little brother took his first trip to America, was that it was a fibbing game that required one to be both good at said fibbing, and good at spotting others in their lies. This was thrilling, especially for someone like himself, one who spent so much time studying others to pass the time. 

 

The first to be knocked out was, ironically, the past games winner. Her name, he learned, was Hana. And while she might be good at games that required a level of aggression like the poker the group had played before, she was not at all good at controlling her facial expressions.

 

Hanzo quickly caught both Lena - who smiled when she lied - and the DJ Lucio - who had the bad luck of holding his cards too low and flashing them. He caught himself laughing as they all admitted to seeing the boys cards, and Hanzo continued to smile as he took his turn.

 

“Two,” he said, a smile still on his face as he flipped the card face-down onto the pile.

 

“Hmmm, now I don’t know ‘bout that.”

 

Hanzo smiled deviously and raised an eyebrow at McCree. “Would you like to challenge me, cowman?”

 

Jesse smiled wide. “Nah, I’ll leave it be for now. But I’ll be watchin’ you.”

 

Hanzo lifted his chin in triumph. It was a two, he hadn’t been lying this time. But he figured the other young man knew as much. Jesse seemed to have some skill in this game as well, quickly beating out the team of Angela and Fareeha. 

 

“That’s what you get for having such an honest face, Angie,” the dark-haired girl said, kissing the blonde’s cheek quickly. 

 

“I do not see why that is a bad thing,” Angela rolled her eyes but her smile was warm.

 

Hanzo watched the couple and sighed a bit. Though they were all young, they were not all as free, he thought bitterly. He was taken out of his thoughts with an elbow from Genji.

 

“Go on, brother, take your turn! Or are you afraid I’ll be the one to win for a change?”

 

“Hey, don’t count me out now,” Jesse gave a grin.

 

“We’ll see who will be victorious,” Hanzo said, only being slightly less than serious. “Six.”

 

“And seven,” Genji said quickly. Too quickly.

 

“BS, brother,” Hanzo smiled and crossed his arms, careful to keep his cards hidden. Genji stares at him in shock, then his hands snatch his chest.

 

“Ah, Hanzo, you break my heart!” Genji feigns death as he falls backwards. “You always catch me, it is unfair.”

 

“You’re too quick,  Otōto, you give yourself away,” though his voice is blank his eyes are warm as he watches his brother. He reaches out to ruffle the green-hair. “You need to learn some patience.” He allows himself a smile as Genji pushes his hands away, complaining about the older brother ruining his style.

 

“Eight, sweetpea,” Jesse gave a wink as Hanzo whipped his head back around, remembering the game. He nodded and regained his composure before playing his turn.

 

They went back and forth for a while, neither boy confident in calling the other out.

 

“Ace,” Jesse put his card down, but didn’t lift his fingers till he finished speaking. “Want to make this more interesting?”

 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes before replying. “Two. What do you have in mind?”

 

Jesse’s ever-present smile broadened. “Three. If you win, I’ll clean up this mess in the morning.”

“And buy my breakfast,” Hanzo added. “Four. What would be your prize, cowman?”

 

The man across from him considered, rubbing his chin. With his flannel sleeves rolled up, Hanzo could see distinctive muscles, and what looked to be a tattoo. Wings and a skull, something else. Faded.

 

Jesse shrugged, devilishly grinning. “Well, to be honest, ain’t nothing I can think I want more right now than a kiss from a pretty man like you, sugar. If you’re willing to take that bet, of course. Five,” he added, almost an afterthought.

 

Hanzo’s breathe stuttered, but he quickly recovered. He plastered a sneer onto his face. “Six. I’ll accept your terms, even as you mock me.” He made sure to put a bit of venom in his voice, and Jesse the nerve to look a little wounded.

 

He wasn’t sure whether or not anyone was still paying full attention to them, but then again he wasn’t paying much care to anyone else anymore either. He was determined to win now. Even if he was missing the next two cards he needed to play.

 

“Seven,” Jesse played. He was narrowing his eyes, and Hanzo began to worry a bit. If looks could kill, he thought.

 

“Eight,” Hanzo said, with enough confidence to bluff - he hoped.

 

A corner of Jesse’s lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. “Nine.”

 

“Ten,” Hanzo held his breath as he waited for the next card to be played. A second ticked, then another, and he knew he was fucked.

 

“ _ Bullshit _ , babydoll,” Jesse’s face burst into a wide smile. Hanzo knew he was caught.

 

Genji whooped, startling the older brother. “Ha ha! Good job Jesse, you finally broke his winning streak!”

 

Jesse did a mock bow from his seat on the floor and winked. “All in a days work,” he drawled.

 

Hanzo huffed and rose, unhappy with this turn of events. In truth, he was anxious, itching at his foolishness. The drink he had only a half hour before was still buzzing in his stomach and he blamed it for his lack in judgement, though he was much closer to sober than not. He marched to the porch and walked outside.

 

Taking out a cigarette, he took some deep breaths of the chilled air of night, closing his eyes. The music of the party was dulled by the glass doors, the whoops and laughs as well. This was how he liked it, he reminded himself. Separate, removed. He couldn’t forget himself. He lit his cigarette and took in the bright moon and sky, just becoming relaxed before he was interrupted by the door opening.

 

There was a whistle. “Mighty fine view ya got here.”

 

Hanzo sighed, defeated, turning so his back rested on the railing. Jesse’s warmth was on his shoulder as the man came to stand beside him, and from a sidelong glance he could see a cigarillo being lit.

 

Jesse was larger than him, by a fair bit. Not just in a broad-sense, but taller as well. Hanzo in no way felt dwarfed though, as he was confident in his ability to fight off brutes twice the size of the southern man beside him.

 

Hanzo decided not to answer Jesse's greeting, instead choosing to focus on his cigarette. The scent mixed well with the maple and cinnamon of Jesse’s cigarillo. They stand in silence for a few minutes before Jesse clears his throat.

 

“Ya know, I was mostly joking in there.”

 

The larger man had turned to face Hanzo fully, and the Shimada raised a brow.

 

“The bet. I wouldn’t… well, I just mean to say that I won’t hold you to it. I’d feel like a right asshole if I did...”

 

Hanzo finishes his cigarette, flicks it off the porch after snuffing it out, and he crosses his arms, considering. He’s no fool, he knew the odds fair and square. He just hadn’t considered the possibility he might not win. And yet…

 

“No,” he said, lifting up a hand to end the cowboys ramblings. “I lost. Now I pay the price.”

 

“Ah, it don’t have to be all that,” Jesse looks a bit wounded. “I could just let you off.”

 

Hanzo could be insulted if he was a lesser man. Does this near-stranger think so little of him not to honor a bet?

 

“No,” he repeats, firmer, and steps up into Jesse’s space. Now the taller man is pressed into the railing, hands falling to grip the metal on either side. The cigarillo is still held between his fingers.

 

Hanzo hopes his nerves don’t become apparent as he lifts his hands to Jesse’s chest. He hopes his breathing is steadier than his heart beat as he rises to his toes. He hopes they both don’t regret this as he brushes their noses together before lightly bringing his lips to the cowboys.

 

They stand there for a second, lips barely touching before Jesse takes control. One hand finds the small of Hanzo’s back while the other strokes up, not insistent but gentle, into the hair at the back of the smaller man’s neck. Jesse sucks Hanzo’s lower lip, ever so slightly, and the ever-in-control Shimada is lost.

 

There is a sharp intake of breath, quickly released in a sigh. Hanzo can’t tell from who, as he’s forgotten how to breathe. 

 

It wasn’t just one kiss. It was a peppering, a slow but brutal exploration. Jesse took his time taking each of Hanzo’s lips between his own and repeating that glorious trick of lightly sucking, one which Hanzo returns. He’s rewarded with a small rumble in Jesse’s chest, and Hanzo feels triumphant.  Lips become tongues become teeth as the kisses grow more heated. Hanzo drags a hand into Jesse’s hair, thankful the man had the foresight to remove his hat. The hair is soft and as the shorter man grabs on the edge of tightly, he’s again rewarded. This time it’s a moan, and Hanzo chases the sound as he bites at Jesse’s lower lip.

 

By the time they part, they’re just close to panting. Neither of them moves far, keeping hands on shoulders or waist.

 

“Well,” Jesse’s reddened lips break into a stunning full smile. He’s looking right at Hanzo like he’s made of sunshine, and the heir to the Shimada clan feels full of light. “Ain’t this a mighty fine view.”

 

Hanzo’s face bursts into a blush as he laughs. It is, he agrees silently as he watches the taller man. They embrace, and Hanzo feels the strong warmth of Jesse’s body, muscle and softness all at once.

 

It is a view he could get used to, Hanzo decides. And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> "B.S." or "Bullshit" is an American(?) card game where each player takes turns putting down cards, counting up to King, and begin again at Ace. The trick is that you play them face-down, so that others can't tell if you're bluffing. If they THINK you are, they call "bullshit" on your play. If you played the correct card, they take the pile and have to add it to their hand. If they got you lyin' though, you are out.
> 
> Or that's how my friends play :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter will be up soon, as I'm bored and on college break.
> 
> Next? Good old "Undercover Kiss"
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
